


You over fireworks

by softsoapie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy, Implied alternate universe in college, M/M, Waiter!Minho, Whipped Jisung, lowkey a beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsoapie/pseuds/softsoapie
Summary: “Okay, what’s the real reason you don’t like fireworks? You don’t seem to be the lazy type.”“Isn’t everyone the lazy type?” except for Seungmin.“Fair enough. I don’t like fireworks myself, they’re kind of scary.”When everyone else is huddled up outside at the balcony to see a firework-filled sky, Jisung busies himself in talking and getting lost in their waiter's eyes.





	You over fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd (as always :p) but i did check it over if there were any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Their hair was blowing against the shore, chasing the city lights while their face gets blown by salty wind, wild and raging. If they were to have wings, they’d definitely get blown away. Even their clothes chase the city as they make their way to a seafood restaurant that sat right by the bay, having a clear view of the ocean at night. 

“Younghyun said that the fireworks start at 9 pm,” Seungmin informs the group, trying to push his bangs away from covering his eyes. 

Its nearing 8:30 pm when they finally reach there. There are people sprinkled left and right, sitting in the sand, sitting by the dock with dangling legs that barely touch the surface of the water, sitting by the pavement as the amount of people increase as the clock ticks by. The atmosphere in this city is very affable. There would always be a ship that wouldn’t forget to honk at people by the beach, waving with pearly smiles that everyone would wave back to. 

Once they entered inside the restaurant, their noses were flooded with the smell of seafood of different variety. They even had a tank that displayed live lobsters by the front that especially attracted the little kids. Wooden walls on every side of the restaurant were decorated with fishing equipment and ocean-themed wonders made by hand. To top it all off, fairy lights that showed colours of the rainbow brought it to life as well as dangling shark statues hanged from the ceiling. It was very welcoming sight. 

“45 minutes?” Woojin questions incredulously. 

While most of them were distracted with the interior design of the restaurant, Woojin had talked to the staff by the counter who was in charge of appointing who manages the time of serving tables and contacting all the waiter and waitresses inside the place. The woman seemed pretty young, maybe around Woojin’s age, yet she looks like she’s the manager with the way she works around her familiarities. She had told them that apparently, the waiting time for a table, especially for six people, would take around 45 minutes. 

“It’s fine, hyung. We can go to the beach while we wait for a table,” Hyunjin assured the older. They were in no rush at all. They had quite some time, still. “We can even watch the fireworks from outside.” 

So, Woojin had given the staff his number and they promised to call him once a table was available. Jisung was a little relieved to go outside. The furious wind felt so free in his lungs, even if it messed up his hair. It must be nice living here. Younghyun, who was Seungmin’s babysitter when he was a toddler, had said that the wind is always like this 24/7. He remembers last evening how many people were surfing the waves, or going paragliding that almost lifted them off from the water. The wind is _that _strong.__

____

____

Not even ten minutes of them sitting by the pavement, Woojin’s number was called and they once again entered the restaurant. 

“We have a table upstairs that just got cleared up. Perfect for six. If you go upstairs,” the staff pointed to the stairs to their right, “there will be a waiter who’ll serve you. Just tell your name and he’ll bring you to your table.” 

Woojin thanked her, impressed how lucky they got despite being told just a few minutes ago that they had to wait for almost an hour. 

When they got upstairs, a waiter had already been waiting for them, a handful of menus tucked under his arm. Jisung couldn’t help but think that he was pretty and also cute. He was pretty cute. His silver hair a little mess, as if he’d been combing it back a couple of times. He has a small mole on his nose. That was really cute too. Jisung should just stop staring but wow, he’s cute. 

“Right this way.” His voice was very chirpy and he had a charming smile. 

The six boys followed him to a booth that was placed right beside the window that had a beautiful view of the ocean. Despite it being dark outside, they had a view close to where the fireworks were going to shoot, so it’s honestly lucky they got here.

While he distributed the menus, Jeongin not even wasting a second in taking one and opening it right away, he introduced himself. “Good evening, guys. My name is Minho and I’ll be your waiter for today!” He brings out a small book, used for taking orders and slips a pen from the pocket of his waist apron. “If you’d like, I can bring you all drinks first.” 

It had been a long day. They started the early hour of dawn waking up to go snorkeling near another island where the owner of the boat had said had clear as glass water with fishes of variety types and species swimming around colourful corals of big and small. It was breathtaking and definitely Jisung’s favourite part of the day.

Next, they went to visit a science history museum. Of course, Hyunjin went crazy and spent time there longer than needed but he has a great passion for science, especially biology. He’s studying to be a marine biologist, anyway. 

Before they knew it, the sun began touching the horizon and they had to make their way back to the cabin to shower and freshen up for dinner, which leads to where they are now. 

So, they didn’t hesitate in ordering the drinks. Minho wrote them down with a concentrated look that was also really cute. Jisung had been the last to order and the way Minho smiled at him could probably bring the sun back up. No, he was definitely _not _exaggerating.__

____

____

In two minutes sharp, Minho came back with a tray of drinks, one for every boy and steel straws to drink with. A chorus of _thank yous _were directed to the waiter.__

____

____

“I’ll be right back. Take your time in ordering!” With that, he left to attend another table. 

While the others busied themselves in ordering, Jisung’s eyes tried to subtly not follow Minho’s movements. He can hear Changbin going for a Crab Bucket, Woojin wanting a smoked salmon on a cedar, Seungmin and Hyunjin sharing a Land and Sea platter and Jeongin deciding on lobster. Jisung thought that the shrimp pasta alfredo looked quite appetizing, so he chose that. 

Not long after they’ve determined their order, Minho comes back, small pad book in hand with a prepared pen. He swiftly took their orders and Jisung could see that Minho was the type of waiter to really make his customers feel comfortable and welcomed (not like that middle-aged lady that blamed Jisung for not tipping her). He even made small talk to the boys, telling them some other tourist attractions around town when he finds out that they’re from another city. 

Minho repeated their order just to be sure and smiled widely when he got all of it right. “Your food might arrive a little due to how busy we are, but we’ll try to bring it out as fast as possible, so, sorry in advanced.” 

“It’s fine! We can wait however long,” Jeongin told him. The others nodded in agreement. The whole place was jam packed, downstairs _and _up. It must be hard for the waiters to attend different tables to serve, clean them, take orders and attend any other called service. Not just that, but they all seemed to have really chirpy personalities that puts the customers in a good mood.__

____

____

Once Minho disappeared into the kitchen, Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the doors. “Why does he look so familiar? I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before but I can’t remember.” 

The food will probably be taking quite some time to be made and served due to the amount of people inside the restaurant. While waiting, Hyunjin had sneakily stole one of those little kid’s menus and two crayons to give to Jeongin. It seemed rather fitting, actually. The youngest in the table rolled his eyes.

“Chan and Felix would’ve loved this.” They all looked at the eldest boy in the table who was looking out to the sea. True, they would. Chan, especially, grew up surrounded by the salty air and would always bask in the salty water every evening coming back from school. Felix, on the other hand, spent his time in the sea studying about the marine life in there, so his dream occupation is similar to Hyunjin’s. The last month of summer break for those two was currently being spent in Australia with their families. It had been too long since they visited home, so they decided together that they should drop by. 

Changbin nudged Jisung’s elbow. “Stop eyeing our waiter,” he whispered quietly just so only Jisung could hear. 

Immediately, the younger’s boy face flushed. “What? No, I wasn’t-” 

“ _Sure _, you weren’t, Sung.”__

____

____

“Shut up.” He elbowed Changbin’s arm. “Plus, how can I not when he’s looking like that?” he pointed towards their appointed waiter who was serving food to a table on the other side of the second floor. A flashy smile that attracted eyes. Even his eyes smile, too. 

“You mean our waiter?” Woojin chirped in, hearing their words. “Yeah, not gonna lie, he’s pretty.” 

“See!” 

“ _And _he’s totally your type,” Seungmin joined in the conversation.__

____

____

“Are we talking about Minho?” Hyunjin questioned. 

“Is this about how Jisung was eyeing him?” Jeongin perked in, too. 

“Can we please not talk about Minho? What if he hears us?” Gosh, this is embarrassing. He does not need his friends to point out how Jisung had been ogling their waiter. Has he always been this obvious? 

Right at that second, the mentioned boy appears in their sight with their appetizers in hand. Jisung, still feeling embarrassed (and face probably even more flushed), looks the opposite way, finding sudden interest with the salt and pepper at his right.

He takes out the little booklet and crossed out what had arrived. “I’ll be right back with the calamari.” 

9 pm was nearing and the appetizers began being consumed like a vacuum. The crab cakes felt like heaven on their taste buds and it’s not even the main course yet.

Majority of the people began pooling on the balcony, perching themselves on the wooden rails. Jeongin, the most excited one out of all of them, tried dragging the boys out as fast as he could except for Jisung. As beautiful as they are, Jisung doesn’t like fireworks. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Hyunjin comes walking back. 

The boy nodded, contemplating inside his head. Part of him does want to see, but the other part powers over and decides that it’s not worth watching pops of light decorate the sky. It only causes air pollution.

Hyunjin looks like he was about to ask something but when he opened his mouth, no words come out. He gets out his phone to motion that if the younger boy needs anything, text or call. One last _are you sure _look was given before Hyunjin walks through the glass doors to join the other four boys.__

____

____

The tables one by one began to empty, only leaving about half a dozen people. Even a few staff members went out to enjoy the fireworks that could be heard from inside while others were busy in the kitchen or serving orders to the empty tables so that when they come back inside, the food is hot and ready. 

As promised, Minho comes back with a plate full of calamari in hand with three types of dip at the side. The younger raised his eyes from a game he was playing on his phone (to distract himself from looking at Minho) to thank the waiter. He looks at Jisung quizzically. “Not gonna see the fireworks?” 

“Nah, I’m too lazy to,” he gave a little white lie. It’s easier than explaining. 

Minho tilted his head, a half-smile appearing on his lips that honestly shouldn’t look as cute as it’s supposed to. “Really? Not even a picture or a second outside?” 

Jisung shook his head. It’s kind of pointless since his phone’s camera quality sucks in the dark. 

The waiter noticed Jisung’s drink that had been drank till only ice remaining. He extended a hand and asked, “Want me to refill your sweet tea?” 

“Oh, yeah,” he gave the older his glass, “that’d be great.” 

“Be right back.” He disappears through the kitchen door again. That’s considerate. Usually, customers had to ask for the waiter or waitresses for a refill but the waiters in here are very observant. 

Waiting for his drink, Jisung looks outside to see everyone crowded for the view. He can distinctly see the fireworks through the glass and could hear the muffled voices of people ooh-ing and ahh-ing them. 

This time when Minho comes back out, he sits on one of the seats and questions Jisung. He looks comfortable and so at ease while Jisung was internally sweating. “Okay, what’s the real reason you don’t like fireworks? You don’t seem to be the lazy type.” 

“Isn’t everyone the lazy type?” except for Seungmin.

“Fair enough. I don’t like fireworks myself, they’re kind of scary.” Trying to imagine Minho being scared of fireworks is pretty cute. Maybe Jisung finds everything about Minho cute (and low-key hot) despite not even knowing a thing about the boy, except the fact that he’s afraid of fireworks. 

“Then why were you persuading me to see it?” 

The waiter shrugged. “It’s part of my job.” That seems reasonable. 

“How often do they do this?” Jisung looked outside. 

“Every first of a month, I think.” Today marks the first day of August of 2019.

“Must be nice to live here.” Even if the sun is bright and torturingly hot when it’s out, the strong winds provided makes it feel like sweat doesn’t exist. Plus, it’s really nice to live by the sea. Jisung had always wished to move near the salty waters ever since he was little. 

“Oh, I don’t live here,” Minho answers. Jisung could see that his skin was slightly sun-kissed while Jisung’s were sun-eaten. There were tan lines on his shoulders from part of his shirt covering. Seungmin and Jeongin couldn’t stop laughing at how he looked. If he were to take off his shirt, the different shades of skin make it look like he’s wearing an invisible tank top.

“You don’t?” 

“I’m only here for the summer. I live in Seoul, actually. I’m assuming you don’t live here either.” 

Jisung nodded. That’s when he tells their waiter how the six of them came here for two weeks as the last summer vacation before they have to start classes again. It’s a nice atmosphere away from the city sight as they connect to life by the ocean. Minho tells him how he’s here living with his grandparents for the summer. He had grown up most of his child-life here, hence why he always visits during the summer. 

Despite Minho being here for over two months, why does Jisung’s skin look unevenly tanned while the waiter’s was lightly golden. And he’s only been here for barely two _weeks _.__

____

____

“Sorry, I’m disturbing you. Since everyone is outside, I don’t really have anything to do right now.” Minho looked at him with a sheepish smile that didn’t seem like he was sorry at all. “Plus, you looked kind of lonely.” 

Wow, Jisung is a goner. 

“I don’t mind. I’m enjoying this,” Jisung says earnestly with a voice that’s surprisingly stable. “I promised myself I’d reduce my phone usage, otherwise, I’d stare stupidly at that bottle of ketchup.” 

It was a simple and dump statement but it had Minho giggling and wow, it sounded like warm campfires and fairy lights. Again, _no _, Jisung was not exaggerating.__

____

____

Who knew that something good can actually come from not liking fireworks? Sure, maybe fireworks are really pretty and shine the dark sky, but Jisung finds Minho’s eyes shine brighter than it, as cheesy as it sounds. 

Jisung finds out in the span of twenty minutes how Minho is two years older than him and taking art as a major. He has three cats who he calls his kids. He is ambidextrous. His favourite color is mint. He has a big passion for dance and might pursue that as a career, if the chance ever appears. 

Minho also asked a lot of questions about Jisung. When he finds out that Jisung is studying music engineering, his mouth opens agape as if it’s the most amazing thing ever. His eyes were sparking with curiosity that Jisung finds quite endearing. No one has ever seem so interested when he talks. He tries to pretend his insides were not raging with butterflies. 

The older boy had stopped talking midway when he sees everyone began to gather back inside and sat at their table, fireworks already died. He immediately stood up and straightened his waist apron when he sees Jisung’s friends coming towards them. 

Jisung tries not to show his disappointment about their cheerful conversation ending, swallowing thickly. 

“Um, I’ll go get your food ready. I had a fun time talking to you and, I- uh, I’ll just,” he pointed to the kitchen, “I’ll be right back with your food.”

The way Minho fumbled with his words has Jisung laughing. He can’t help it. Minho is _adorable _.__

____

____

He doesn’t miss the way the tip of the waiter’s ears go a little red. 

“Ah, young love,” Jisung hears Jeongin sigh as the five of them settle back in their chairs. 

“Don’t.” Jisung tries to threaten with a firm voice but his insides are still partying butterflies. 

“You should get his number!” Hyunjin encourages, suggesting something that doesn’t sound like Jisung will sweat his eyes out because it definitely will. 

“Are you kidding me? I can’t do that,” he wishes he could, though. 

Just as Hyunjin was about to reply something back, Jisung sees coming directly at them with a giant tray of food. He eyes Hyunjin hardly, hoping he’d get the message to stop. 

When the sight of their orders come into their line of vision, their mouths began to water (all except Jisung, who was looking at Minho’s pretty face, but no one needs to know that). 

“I’m sorry it was a little late, guys, but it’s hot and steamy, so hopefully, this’ll make you forgive us.” He slowly placed the ordered hot plates and buckets to each boy. Their eyes were already digging in and they couldn’t wait for their mouths to taste heaven. Jisung inhales the fresh smell of his creamy alfredo that was _begging _to be eaten.__

____

____

Another chorus of _thank yous _were given to their waiter. “If you guys need anything, don’t be shy to ask!” he spares a last glance at Jisung with a small smile adoring his lips before leaving to attend another table.__

____

____

“I _swear _I feel like I’ve seen Minho somewhere before…” Hyunjin repeats with a mouth full of crab, so only about half of them got what he was trying to say.__

____

____

As Jisung began to devour his pasta that definitely tasted like creamy wonderland in his mouth, his eyes couldn’t help but follow Minho. He doesn’t miss the way the waiter would also glance his way when he doesn’t have hands filled with empty or filled plates, his smile charming as ever that Jisung could do nothing else but smile back.

Surprisingly, despite being so hungry, Jisung was only able to finish about a little over half of his plate. Everyone else had empty plates with shells in front of them. Jeongin even licked his plate clean. 

“What is the heaviest part of a fish?” Changbin patted his tummy, moving his hand up and down like a woman admiring her pregnant belly. 

“Its legs?”

“The fins?” 

“The _scales _,” Changbin answered, chuckling at himself and making Hyunjin laugh hysterically while the other look at him disappointingly. Jeongin was trying to muffle a laugh, though.__

____

____

“That was horrible,” Jisung commented. 

“Says the worst pun maker in history,” the other boy retorted back. 

“Hey, at least Hyunjin appreciates them.” 

“I only laugh at it because it’s bad.” 

Jisung questions his horrible taste in friends, deciding that he definitely needs to find new ones.

Minho comes back to their table to collect the empty plates, he looks over at Jisung’s and asks, “Do you want to pack that?” 

The younger boy nods and the waiter picks it up with his free hand, telling Jisung that he’ll put it in a container. 

Honestly, Jisung didn’t want to leave. He knows that this bond they had created that flowed so smoothly had to end eventually, but it was definitely really nice knowing Minho and if they ever have a chance to maintain it, he won’t hesitate to take it. 

“We’ll go pay so go properly say goodbye to loverboy,” Changbin waved as the five boys make their way downstairs to pay, sparing Jisung a wink. He hates them.

Just as they exit Jisung’s sight, Minho comes out of the kitchen with a container (thank god, it’s not Styrofoam) with a pair of utensils and a napkin with it. He gives a smile that said that he also didn’t want to say goodbye as he hands the packed food to Jisung.

“I hope you’ll have a great stay before you go back to Seoul. Oh and uh, every Saturday, there will be a nest of baby turtles getting released at a beach near south, so, if you haven’t seen that yet, you totally should, although it happens at, like, 5:30 in the morning, but I promise you it’s something that should be witnessed. Waking up that early will be worth it.” 

Jisung smiled, liking Minho’s honey filled voice. “Thanks, Minho,” he tells the older, looking down to the container as he fills a pleasant warmth spread through his body, only for it to increase even more when he sees a line of numbers written on the napkin.

It seemed that Minho wanted to say something else, but someone called him over for help so he settled with a mouthed _bye _, giving Jisung one more glance before walking away.__

____

____

Hopefully, Minho caught the little wave and the mirrored _bye _.__

____

____

Going back downstairs, he’s, yet again, met with the raging winds. It’s really impressive how the winds are really strong even at night, sweeping his hair back in tangled messes. 

He sees his group of friends who were walking towards their car, catching up to them. 

“Was it heartbreaking to say goodbye?” Changbin teases, getting an eye roll from Jisung. They all huddled up inside the car, bellies full and eyes droopy, ready to rest for another day filled with the shining sun. 

***

When they were all back in the cabin that Chan’s family owned, all dressed up in comfortable and baggy night clothes, they hear Hyunjin gasp loudly from the bathroom. 

“Is there a bug in there?” 

“Did you forget something?” 

“Toothpaste finished?” 

“Did you finally realize that scientists studying atoms are just a bunch of atoms understanding themselves?”

“No, no, no, and Jeongin, _woah _,” he widened his eyes in realization and taking the thought in to process, “but no.”__

____

____

“Then what?” Woojin wonders, looking half asleep and ready to slap all of them with his slippers if they kept making sound. 

“Minho!” 

“What about Minho?” Jisung’s imaginary ears perk up. 

“That’s Lee Minho! He’s from Felix’s dance studio! No wonder he looked familiar. I always see him talking to Felix when I pick him up.” 

“Wait, so what you’re saying is that Felix knows Minho?” Jisung chose his words carefully, trying not to seem too hopeful and trying to ignore an igniting feeling pooling in his body. Minho did say he lives in Seoul, but the capital is _huge _.__

____

____

“Yeah, he does.” 

What a small world. 

Jisung dashes back to his room in search of that napkin. 

***

“Sungie, wake up. We’re here.” Jisung is awakened by a honey voice and a soft shake. He flutters his heavy eyelids open, the light of the rising sun coming into view. Still feeling tired, he shifts into another position and shuts his eyes again. 

Giggling, Minho nudges him awake again. “Come on, Sung. The baby turtles are about to get released. Chan, Woojin and the others are already inside.” 

Jisung forced himself to open his eyes again. He climbs out of the car and takes a hot second in stretching himself, letting his bones pop in a satisfying feeling. Minho grabs a bag from the back seat and locks the car, motioning Jisung to hurry before they miss it. 

A few dozen people have already been collected as they watch a few rangers and biologists carrying white polystyrene boxes and placing them on the sand. Minho and Jisung joins the crowd with the younger boy draping himself over Minho, still half asleep. Three rangers were holding tall polls with neon orange flags to shoo away the seagulls from eating any of the little reptiles. 

A talk was given to the crowd by one of the biologists. They mentioned how they kept the babies a few weeks after hatching just so their size could grow and the chances of being eaten have been shortened (their size when they hatch are about the size of an Oreo cookie, including the flippers and its head). Why they’re being released in the morning is because when the baby turtles hatch, they follow the direction of the sun, using the sunlight as a guide to the ocean. 

Hyunjin coos adorably at the nest of turtles. Him and Seungmin taking tons of pictures on their cameras like it was a competition. 

As promised, the view of over 90 little baby turtles being released to the ocean at the crack of dawn was worth it. Jisung watched with fascination and a giant smile painted his lips, hoping for them to survive and come back one day 12 to 15 years later to lay eggs and continue to flourish the species from extinction. 

“What are you looking at? Look at the babies!” Jisung exclaimed to his boyfriend. 

“I can’t help it, you look so adorable smiling like that.” Minho looks at him like he’s more precious than baby turtles, which isn’t true, but he loves drowning in the attention Minho gives him. 

Once the little babies had all successfully swam into the open ocean, the nine of them stayed to spend time in the beach. There was a nice breeze that came with the waking sun that bathed them in golden light and the sea reflecting blinding shines. 

Minho catches Jisung off-guard when he snaps a picture of the younger looking into the horizon. His hair, now a warm light brown, dances with the wind with an endearing smile. The sunlight highlighted his sharp features and making him look like an angel.

Jisung couldn’t help but launch himself onto the older boy, almost causing the two to fall into the salty water as he smacks sweet kisses all over Minho's face, to which the older boy happily reciprocated, happy that it’s been almost a year since they’ve met. He’d choose Minho over fireworks any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much all the events happening in here happened to me except for the feelings part cos i actually had a nice and decent convo with the waiter, she was so nice
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! If i got anything wrong about the turtles part, pls point it out. This is what i heard from the speaker when i saw the babies being released but i could be wrong. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 follow me on my empty twt that idk what to fill with but will try to @minhomg


End file.
